Hydro's House of Insanity!
by Hydro-Wolf
Summary: The Yugioh gang find themselves trapped inside a strange house. Only 5 will escape. The rest will fall into insanity! If they don't drive eachother insane, Me, Oni, Dark Link and the guest stars will! Muahahahahaha! Not as bad as it sounds...really..


Hydro: YAY! I'm here! Boo-ya peoplez! Hehehe ya know ya'll love me.

Yami: …

Shadow: …You've had pocky and Vault again haven't you?

Hydro: …mebe…

Link: -sigh- a lethal combination.

Shadow: -idea- Hey Hydro, since you're sugar-high can I kill Link now?

Link: No!!!

Hydro: YAHSUREWHATEVERJUSTLEAVEMEALONEWITHMYGOODSYAHEAR!?WOOTWOOThehehehheheheheheeeeeee!!!!!

Yami: o.o;;

Shadow: YAY!!! .

Link: T.T

Shadow: -Chases after Link with a flamethrower-BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Link: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! -runs away-

Shadow: HAHAHA!! FEAR ME PATHETIC HUMAN!!!

Hydro: -stares at them while bouncing on ground- Haha. Dey funneh.

Yami: -stares at Hydro-…??? Are you ok?

Hydro: -stares at Yami and blinks- o.O

Yami: Well??

Hydro:…….Hi! .

Yami: -augh-. Ok since she's being stupid I'll do the disclaimer.. Hydro does not own Yugioh. (Thank Ra), or anything else but the non-plotlineish, ummm… plotline and her friend's OC. Which she doesn't even own the OC cuz Erika belongs to one of Hydro's school friends...

Erika: Hi ya'll!

Link and Shadow: -running around in background-

Yami, Erika, and Hydro: O.o??

Hydro: ….What was the question again?

Yami: -sweatdrop- Oh yea, and there might be some Bakura/Ryu, Malik/Marik, and MAYBE Kaiba/Joey if you're lucky, but that's about it. But just maybe for you yaoi lovers out there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: Intro to the HOUSE OF INSANITY!! YAAYY!!

It was about five in the morning on a Saturday, and suddenly for an unknown reason, everyone's alarm clock went off. The reason is unknown. But everyone had a suspicion that something was going on, because if the alarms didn't go off then that something would have been nothing. BUT since that nothing IS something then of course that means that something was up. Therefore meaning that they had to do…something.

-In Yugi's and Yami's room-

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Yugi sat up suddenly from his bed, but he had sat up too suddenly and ended up hitting his head on a shelf. He slowly laid his head back on the pillow, and heard some suppressed laughter from Yami on the other bed across from him. "What's so funny?"

His yami instantly shut his mouth and pretended to be asleep, so Yugi turned over to do the same. Problem was, that infernal beeping had not ceased.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-…BOOM!!...-fzzt-

The hikari turned over to look at the clock questioningly, only to find a hunk of melted plastic and parts. Along with some quickly disappearing shadows. Little Yugi stared at the spot for a minute, and then-

"YAMI!! QUIT USING SHADOW MAGIC ON MY ALARM CLOCKS! THAT'S THE FREAKIN FOURTH ONE THIS WEEK!!! ...AND IT'S MONDAY!!!"

…. "Sorry aibou"….

---Shadow Atem's room, well, actually Hydro's basement---

…. …. …. …. …. ….

ZzZzZzZzZzZz….

Fortunately for him, he had slammed his alarm into the wall the last time it woke him up, so he was happily dreaming about killing someone or whatnot. But unfortunately, and by mere co-inky-dink, a pipe began to drip onto his face…

-plop-

ZzZz…-snort-…..??!!!

-plop-

!!….?? "The hell?"

-plop-

"Hey!" Shadow glared daggers at the authoress, uh, I mean, pipe.

-plop-

"Hydro, you know I'm talking to you. So STOPPIT!!"

…… (Hehe)…-plop-

"AUGH!!!" With that he stormed out of the basement, muttering curses and other things under his breath.

--Erika's room---

-click- GoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOODD Morning everyone! This is Big D and Bubba in the morning! We hope you're in a sober mood! Because we're playin that Brad Paisley hit! 'Alcohol'!!! This is-

Erika slowly sat up and stared at the clock after she had turned it off. Just mentioning the name of that song got it stuck in her head.(A/N: As much as I love Brad Paisley, (Country music haters dont hate me) that song is constantly stuck in my head. lol)

"I hate you." She looked at it in disgust, and lay back down to go back to sleep. But as soon as she did…

-click-

_I can make anybody pretty_

_I can make you believe any lie._

_I can make you pick a fight,_

_With somebody twice your size._

_Well, I've been known to cause a few breakups,_

_I've been known to cause a few births._

_I can make you new friends,_

_Or get you fired from work._

The blonde's eyes shot open. "What the"- She turned over to look at the clock, as she did, it quickly stopped the tune. Feeling something was out of place, she cautiously turned over again. Right as she did, the infernal contraption came back on.

_And since the day I left Milwaukee,_

_Lynchburg an' Bordeaux, France._

_Been makin' the bars lots of big money,_

_An' helping white people dance._

_I got you in trouble in High School, _

_But College, now that was a ball. _

_You had some of the best times you'll never remember with me:_

_Alcohol; Alcohol!!!!!_

Erika opened her eyes slowly, "This is going to be a loooooong day," she groaned.

Oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00hehehehethisisfunandiamsugarhighsowoo!!!oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

-Kaiba's room-

"Time to get up. NOW! SO GET UP SLEEPY!!!...this clock will self-destruct in 5…4…3…2…"

Kaiba's eyes snapped open in a flash. "Oh shit."

1…0…Ka-BOOM!!! (A/N: hehehehehe it go boomz muahahaha. Ok I'll shut up now.)

Poor Kaiba was bombarded in the face with tiny pieces of now-ruined tape recorder clock thingy. He sat up rubbing some of the soot off of his face when he noticed someone lying on the floor.

"Hey man.-hic- where'd all the beer go?-hic-," said the drunkard lying on the floor.

"What the? WHEELER!!! Why in seven hells are you in my house?!?!"

"Ummm…-hic- I dunno. –hic- What was that sound?-hic-."

"….You're drunk aren't you…"

Joey snorted, "Hehehe-hic- What wuzz you're firstest clue?-hic- Oooooh pretty colors."

"…Joey."

"Yea?" –hic-

"….GET OUT OF MY DAMN HOUSE MUTT!!!"

"…-hic-...ok."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO000000000000000000ooooooooooooo

And everybody else just plain woke up at exactly five 'o' clock. Except for Tristan, who accidentally fell out a hole that suddenly appeared on his floor. What? Stop looking at me like that! It's not MY fault that the hole appeared out of nowhere! Geez….

Anyways…

Everyone went down to their living room, only to find that it wasn't their living room at all. Which also meant that the rooms that they were in weren't theirs either. Somehow, for some reason, they had ended up in a house that wasn't theirs, in rooms that looked like theirs but wasn't, and woke up at five in the morning.

Everyone stared at each other for a minute….

…and stared.

…and stared.

…and stared some more.

…until Yugi broke the silence, that was actually very loud, by saying, "Bakura stop staring at me."

"But I like staring," he said with a freaky wide grin that makes you NOT want to know what he's thinking. "It freaks people out."

"I know, that's why I told you to stop."

"But it's fun! Oh yes, so very fun to freak people out." Bakura's freaky wide smile got wider and it made them REALLY not want to know what he was thinking.

Suddenly Ryou came flying out of nowhere, and hit his yami on the head with a large mallet. "'Kura! What did I tell you about freaking people out?!"

Bakura paused for a moment, "….To not to. But-."

Ryou interrupted, "Then don't do it. And quit smiling like that. Nobody wants to know what you're thinking."

"But I want to know what he's thinking!" yelled Joey.

All at once, everyone except Joey and Bakura yelled back, "No you don't."

Bakura saw this as an opportunity to freak someone out. "Hey Joey, come here for a second." Joey obeyed like the good puppy he was and waddled over to Bakura.

"-hic- Yea?"

Bakura whispered something into Joey's ear.

"What?! –hic- Penguins? Are you serious?"

Bakura nodded.

"SweeeeeeEEeeeet…-hic-."

Everyone but Bakura and Joey sweat dropped.

"What?" they both asked.

"Why are we here?" asked Erika.

"I believe we are here to serve a higher purpose for ourselves and those that are beyond our realm," Marik stood up tall and proud, as a flag appeared and fireworks burst behind him. "And to follow our destiny to whatever awaits us!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and Yami smacked his hand on his forehead, "You baka, she was asking why we're all in this stupid house!"

Marik's flag and fireworks quickly disappeared and as pride was diminished to a speck of dust. "Oh," he simply stated sadly.

Suddenly, three clouds of smoke appeared by the fireplace. One was blue, one silver, and the last was black. Out of the blue one, a girl around 15 or so stepped out. She had blonde hair dorn to her shoulders, green-blue eyes, and wore a green Mickey Mouse (fwee!! . I love Mickey!) shirt with dark blue jeans. The one who stepped out of the silver smoke, was a guy that looked about 17 or so. He was about eight foot tall, and his complexion and hair was a bone white, and his eyes were solid white as well, with no irises or pupils. His clothing was a white tunic and cap with black pants, as well as black boots and armor. The only thing from the black smoke was a burn mark on the floor.

Bakura was the one to speak first, "Who the hell are you freaks?"

"Hey, that's not very nice for you to speak to people like that ya know." The girl pouted and looked sad for a moment.

Ryou once again hit his Yami over the head with a mallet. "BE NICE!!! By the way, who are you exactly? If you don't mind my asking," he said politely with his adorableness.

"Thank you for being so polite…and adorable. as for who I am-

"She's Hydro, the authoress! Jeez you people are idiots….But I have no idea who the big guy is," Shadow Atem pointed at Erika. "Why didn't you tell us she was coming?"

She shrugged and said, "Cuz I didn't know in the first place. Besides I wouldn't have told you anyways, even if I am an OC." Everybody then turned their attention back to Hydro and the tall dude.

"Well, my friend Shadow there is right, I am in fact Hydro. This guy right here," she pointed at the dude, "is the Fierce Deity (Hint: Think Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask! Muahahaha!). But you may call him Oni or Kishin (Japanese name). And the other one is Dark Link, AKA Dark." She pointed to the burn mark on the floor.

-crickets-

She looked at the mark and groaned, "That idiot. DARK!!!!" She snapped her fingers and someone completely covered in black fell through the roof and onto the floor. After a while of grumbling and curses he got up and dusted himself off. All his clothes resembled Oni's except no armor and were completely black. His skin was pale, his hair silver, and his eyes a deep blood-red color. "Hey Dark are you ok? That fall looked like it hurt." Hydro smiled and pretended to be concerned.

Dark Link glared daggers at her, "Shut up…"

"Anyways, welcome to the house of insanity!!" She clapped her hands excitedly, but everyone else just stared. "…Aww come on people!!"

Joey smiled stupidly, as usual, and for some unknown reason, started rolling on the floor laughing.

Yami looked from Joey to Hydro, "Umm….yea about the insanity…."

"Umm….right…insanity..." Hydro cleared her throat and spoke again, "Alright. When all is said and done, only five of you will escape this place. Those that don't will be stuck in the cheese room….FOREVER!!!!" She opened up the hole in the space-time continu-thingy and it showed a room of cheese, with Tristan in a straight jacket against one wall.

As Hydro closed the portal, Te'a piped up, "Only five? Well, what must we do to escape?"

"I'm glad you asked Te'a! Why, you must simply keep your sanity, and find a way out of here. Cuz as you can see, there are no doors leading out of this place, except one.Of course it may not be a door at all! But the main problem is staying sane while trying to find it. Doesn't that sound fun?!"

"Sounds lame," Shadow deadpanned. "I mean come on. It sounds like a stupid Shadow Game. All we're doing is looking for a door basically anyways, and what is there to drive us insane?"

Oni and Dark looked at the group, and smiled menacingly, while Hydro laughed, "Not only is it a matter of what, but a matter of who drives you insane! You see, every chapter, er…day, we will have a guest. Who it will be, I am not gonna tell, BUT!!! They will drive you up. The. Wall. Also there are a set of…-ahem-…rules."

"Rules? What kind of rules?" asked Yugi.

"Rule #5. Do not try to break through any walls, windows, or stuff like that. Because doing that will only cause you harm, and maybe a couple others, and won't work in the first place. Rule #4. Try not to burn the place…I don't have insurance. That especially goes to you Yami."

"Why me?"

"Because I saw you in Season Zero! Not to mention some of the manga as well. So, I know how much of a pyromaniac you REALLY are."

"Oh."

Malik muttered under his breath, "Arsonists…"

"Rule #3, no smoking, crack usage, or drinking," she glared at Joey, "but sugar and pixie stix are fine. Along with Vault, pocky, and chocolate. This leads us to Rule #2. All goods, sweets, and such are to be put in this box."

The group looked around, "What box?"

Hydro looked at the spot where the box was supposed to be, "Hey. Dark. Didja bring the box?"

"…No. I was sleeping."

"Ugh, you are an idiot." She snapped her fingers and a big box appeared on the floor.

Erika raised her hand, "Question!!! Why do we have to put it in the box?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. And last but not least, the most important rule of all! Rule #1: Do not, under any circumstances what-so-ever, insult the authoress, Oni, or Dark. Well, you can insult those two, but they'll kick yer arse if ya do. That would be very funny to watch."

Kaiba smirked, "Oh yah? What's the worst that **_he_** could do?" He pointed at Oni.

Said demon/god glared and cracked his knuckles, showing that he wasn't one to be taken lightly. Kaiba shrunk back behind the group, away from him. (A.N. Woah…Way OOC there. O.o) Hydro slowly scooted away from Oni, "Umm….yeah. You should see him when he's mad."

"He's not mad now?!?!" yelled Duke. "He looks like he wants to kill Kaib's over there!"

"Oh he does want to kill him, but right now he's only irritated. If he was actually mad, then….Well, let's say…BOOM! No more Chinese laundry….eheh…To put it kindly"

"Oh."

"Alrighty then! Now that everything is said and done, we will leave you to fall into the dark abyss of insanity that awaits you! Goodbye everyone!" With a snap of her fingers, she and Oni disappeared in blue and silver smoke, while Dark tried to mimic the move, but to no avail. Instead of going away in smoke, he just went through the chimney.

"Soooo…-hic-..What do we do now?" asked Joey.

Ryou hugged his yami tightly, "I guess we…just start searching for that door."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hydro: Muahahahahaha!!!!

Oni:…..

Link: You don't talk do you Oni?

Oni:…..-blinks-

Hydro: Ok, I know I didn't detail the house too much but that is to come next chapter….honest…this one is mainly for introductions and such. And at the end of each chappie will be a list of who is left, and a clue to who the guest will be. Underlined characters are people that are in the cheese room of insanity. .

Yugi

Yami

Te'a

Joey

Kaiba

Tristan::Fell down a weird hole that came out of nowhere o.o'

Ryou

Bakura

Malik

Marik

Erika

Yami

Shadow

Duke

Link: And the clue is….-drum roll-….Quote: "I'M READY!!!" Can you guess who it is? Cyber cookies to those that can. This should be an easy one. lol.

Hydro: This chapter kinda sucks. It will get better! I promise! But I won't update 'til I get 5 or more GOOD reviews. Flames will be used to drive the others insane! Anyways, what will happen next chapter? Who will go insane? Why is Joey drunk in the first place? Why am I asking you these questions? What are you doing reading the questions? Find out next time!!! Laterness!

Link:…So you're still not gonna talk Oni?

Oni:….-shakes head-

Link: Oh ok then. o.o….


End file.
